


Thank You Pizza

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I Love You, I can't help myself, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, animal shelter owner Minhyuk, customer Hyungwon, cute shit sorry, hyunghyuk rise, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Hyungwon goes to an animal shelter to adopt a dog and Minhyuk is the owner





	Thank You Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dear Hyunghyuk shippers! This is just a sweet one shot. I hope you like this.  
> Pizza is my babe. Kudos and comments are so welcomed I love hearing your thoughts and talking with you.  
> Thank you enjoy!!

The place is small but warm and Hyungwon feels better already. He feels so alone lately going to work and coming back to an empty house. Yes he has friends but after living years of alone he had enough of it so he decided to take a dog from shelter to accompany him, be his friend. This shelter is the closest one to his house although Hyungwon never come to this area before. He looks at himself at the window, his gray hair and gray sweatshirt makes a good combination, his black jeans are his favorite and beige trenchcoat is looks neat on him. Perks of working as a fashion designer. He opens the door and walks in. The place is neat and looking great to Hyungwon’s eyes.

 

“Hello! Welcome to the Whale Shelter! How can I help you?” He hears someone greet him happily and turns to meet with a handsome face. He looks at him with big eyes captures Hyungwon’s attention immediately. The owner has a beige shirt on him and blue ripped jeans. His ash-blond hair looks so soft and Hyungwon wonders if they really are. His uneven blinking is not helping Hyungwon’s heart to calm down, like not at all.

“Hi. I’m Hyungwon.” Hyungwon reaches out his hand and the owner immediately grabs it. The owner’s hand is warm. Warm enough to send waves in Hyungwon’s spine.

“And I’m Minhyuk.” He answers with a beautiful smile, the kind Hyungwon never see before. “What do you want?”

“Um.. I want to adopt a dog.” Hyungwon says looking around him but there are no dogs there. Minhyuk must have understand him because he says “Our dogs are at the back rooms. We are showing them to the real owners. You know some petty people take them only to return in a week.” He says with an annoyed face and continues. “I mean what is the poor dog’s fault if you can’t take care of them? Then you shouldn’t come here at the first place right? But no everybody thinks they can take the dogs and when they bite them or hiss at them they come back to throw them into my lap. Isn’t this so rude? If only good people come here because this precious beings are deserved to be love, am I right?” In every question Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon and Hyungwon nods his head immediately. He is amazed by Minhyuk’s husky voice, he looks so cute when he talks fast so Hyungwon doesn’t interrupt him. “Are you a real owner?” Minhyuk asks with an intimidating look at least he thinks he is intimidating but the blonde hairs falling into his eyes and the small pout on his lips prevents Hyungwon to feel threatened.

“Yes I am.” Hyungwon replies with a calm tone and Minhyuk looks relieved.

“Then let’s meet your future dog.” Minhyuk leads the way back and they go into room full of dogs and puppies, divided of course. Minhyuk shows him a brown puppy and Hyungwon’s heart melts at the sight but she is too little for Hyungwon to take care of so he has to say no with a hurt heart. Next Minhyuk shows him a big hunter dog and Hyungwon is intimidated by him, he is looking for a more manageable dog in his terms so he says pass again. After third and fourth they come infront of an orange ball and Hyungwon is interested. He slowly approaches to the cage and the orange ball unfolds looks at directly Hyungwon’s eyes with big brown eyes. It’s not big and not little enough so he is perfect.

“I want him.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk opens the cage letting the orange ball get out. Hyungwon scouts down and opens his arms, the orange ball hesitantly comes to his open arms, sniffling Hyungwon then licking his hand.

“Pizza seems to like you Hyungwon.” Minhyuk smiles and Hyungwon looks at him with a smile mirroring his.

“Pizza?” He laughs and picks up the orange ball Minhyuk named Pizza.

“Yeah I love Pizza a lot and he looks like tomato sauce. You know the one you put on the dough.” Minhyuk says with a little shy tone and Hyungwon pats the dog in his arms who is cuddled up into his embrace. “You can change it if you like.”

Hyungwon looks at the dog who is looking back at him. “No, I think this name suits him.”

They go back to the counter and Hyungwon fills the papers. Minhyuk gives him everything he needs and waves as they go. “Keep him Hyungwon he is a charmer. Like you.” Minhyuk smiles brightly and Hyungwon blushes at his word muttering. “I will.”

“If you have any questions, problems you can always come here. We are open at Saturday’s too!” Minhyuk happily shouts behind him and Hyungwon waves back. He doesn’t know if the warmth in his chest coming from the dog who is happily cuddled in his arms or the way Minhyuk smiles giving hot waves to his body. He thinks he is charmed more than one today.

It’s Saturday. A week after he got Pizza and Hyungwon is standing infront of the shelter door. He loved the dog a lot, he is playful, cute and listens Hyungwon well. And every time Hyungwon calls his name he reminds him the shelter owner and that happens a lot of course. So that’s why Hyungwon decides to take a risk and come there to see the person face the face. He is nervous and kinda lost so Hyungwon takes a deep breath before he opens the door and goes inside the shelter. He sees Minhyuk, his back turned against the door dealing with something behind the counter.

 

“Wish me luck Pizza.” Hyungwon pats the dog in his arms and Pizza looks up at him with big puppy eyes, licking his jaw. Hyungwon giggles and Minhyuk hears the voice turns his back. His face lights up when he sees Hyungwon but when he lowers his gaze to Pizza in his arms Minhyuk’s expression turns sad.

“Are you giving him back?” He asks with a sad voice and comes in front of the counter to meet with Hyungwon.

“I—“ Hyungwon starts but Minhyuk cuts him in, caressing the dog’s head.

“Didn’t I tell you to behave Pizza?” He lowers his head and looks at the dog with a pout on his face. “Hyungwon is a great person and I bet he takes good care of you. Wait. Is he a great person?” He gets up and looks at Hyungwon this time. He looks suspicious.

“Did you do something?” He narrows his eyes and Hyungwon laughs at his expression because Minhyuk is trying to look intimidating like the last time but it doesn't work again because Hyungwon still finds it cute.

“No!” He says immediately after his laughs turn into smile, defending himself. “Why would I do something?”

“Then he did something?” Minhyuk turns his gaze to Pizza again.

“I warned you to not chew his sofa. Did he chew your sofa? But that’s what dogs do, I mean you need to get him something he can chew so he doesn’t have to look for something else like your sofa and I bet your sofa is so beautiful like you and expensive so I’m sorry for Pizza to do that but If you are giving him back because of this it’s not a nice behaviour it's just a thing you sit on. I can suggest you a place where they can fix your sofa I bet the damage is only superficial. “ Minhyuk talks so fast again and Hyungwon tries so hard but listens and catches every word. ‘So beautiful like you’ doesn’t go unnoticed of course.

“Minhyuk.” He calmly says taking the other’s attention on himself when he is done.

“What?” Minhyuk answers with a cute pout.

“I’m not here to return him back. I won’t do that I love Pizza. We get along so well.” Hyungwon says slowly in a convincing tone for Minhyuk to believe him and it works because his face lights up with a dazzling smile that almost make Hyungwon’s heart to break it’s cage.

“Uhhh…. So why are you here?” Minhyuk asks tilting his head to left.

“I—I just thought—I think Pizza likes you a lot.” Hyungwon stutters. “And I think he wanted to see you again.” At this point Hyungwon doesn’t talk about Pizza and hopes Minhyuk understand that but appearently it doesn’t work because Minhyuk directs his gaze to Pizza.

“Awww….” Minhyuk says with a sweet expression. He reaches out and takes Pizza from Hyungwon. He looks at the dog making cute faces and noises. “I missed him too!” He pets Pizza’s orange fur gently. He looks really good and the sight of him with Pizza melts Hyungwon’s heart.

Hyungwon scratches his head nervously. “Umm… This is my first time raising a dog. How can I treat him better?” He asks to keep the conversation going.

“Taking care of a dog is hard. And every dog has their own behaviors. You have to know how to approach them by their expression. Is he sad? Is she angry? I have 4 dogs, each of them have different personalities and even spending years with them every day is a new day for me. Besides Pizza is a special dog. So I don’t think I can explain it in a few minutes why he doesn’t eat or listen you, it will take hours.” Minhyuk answers and an idea comes to Hyungwon’s mind.

“Then how about we talk it in a dinner?” Hyungwon asks with smile causing Minhyuk to look at him with a surprised look on his face.

“You, me and Pizza?” He asks with his eyebrow raised and Hyungwon laughs at him.

“I was thinking about you and me alone but if you want we can have Pizza with us.”

“Oh…” Minhyuk’s cheeks turn pink and Hyungwon is so happy to have that effect on him.

“Okay. We can have a date— Dinner I mean dinner!” He says quickly realising the word slipping from his mouth. Hyungwon smiles and takes back Pizza from Minhyuk’s embrace who whines and pout because of that.

“You will see him soon.” Hyungwon promises and Minhyuk replies. “I hope so.”

Hyungwon slowly goes to the door and opens it.

“Then I'll take you to our dinner-date tomorrow at 7 pm.” He smiles and leaves the shelter a red faced Minhyuk behind.

When he is out he hugs the dog in his embrace and kiss his head. “Thank you Pizza.”


End file.
